


But I'll Go Down With My Friends

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Jersey Series [2]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, my chemcial romance
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, mild jealousy, past gerard/adam, pete is pete, what if adam went to jersey in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: After high school, Adam leaves Jersey and drifts away from the Way brothers. Years later, while trying to make it in LA, he turns on the TV and sees a music video. Or, Adam used to know Gerard and is shocked when he finds out he's famous.





	But I'll Go Down With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helloiamsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/gifts).



> A sequel to a fic I wrote years ago! But it never felt finished to me. And one night in chat I wound up entertaining helloiamsilver by typing this at her.

When Adam moved back to California, he was ready to get out of Jersey for good. He made the best of it, but enough was enough.

Mikey and Gerard were still the best and the only friends he had. But while he loved them, he kind of wanted to get away from them. He and Gerard had this unsatisfying, fucking around thing going on. It was all he had, but he figured he could do better in LA. 

Gerard seemed ready to move on too. He had gotten into the School of Visual Arts, wanting to make it in comics. Adam gave him some comics as a gift, and some money too. That got him a brief kiss and a “Thanks.” But there wasn’t much else behind it.

Then, Adam was home. And he set about making a life for himself. One that had a lot less horror movies and dark basements and comic books in it. Now he was back to musicals, sunshine, and David Bowie, the way things should be. 

He kept in touch, for a while. Gerard did well in art school. Mikey did okay in school, but drifted. Sometimes, Gerard would be flirty or try to talk dirty to Adam when he was drunk. It was pretty hilarious. 

Then they drifted apart. 

And then one day, years later, Adam turned on Fuse and saw a music video.

“What the fuck?” Adam watched the video in stunned silence after that. Then Fuse showed a making of the video, and some live clips, and yep. That was Gerard and Mikey. 

Adam kept watching, stunned. They showed the video again-it was the biggest thing going this summer, it seemed. So Adam looked through his numbers until he found an old one, and dialed it.

Three rings. Then “Hey.”

“Hey Mikey? It’s Adam. I think I just saw your music video. Can you tell me what the fuck happened since we talked last?” 

A long pause, then Mikey’s snort laughter. “You saw it! Did you like it?”

“Yeah!” Adam really did, even though the whole thing bewildered him. He’d been busting his ass all over town, and his old friends had hit the big time. “I remember you saying you had a band, but I didn’t expect...holy shit.”

“We didn’t expect it either,” Mikey said. “Hey, we’re on the bus right now, do you want to talk to Gerard? I think he’s done with his interviews.” 

“Um.” The last time he’d talked to Gerard, he’d been drunk and high and he’d made almost no sense. The last time he’d seen Gerard in person, before he left, they had another circular argument about the casual fucking around they did in high school. That first aborted time wasn’t the only one by a long shot.

But he could hear Mikey calling Gee, until Adam heard a “Yeah?”

“Hey Gerard,” Adam said. “This is Adam. Lambert.” 

A long pause. Then a snort of giggles came down the phone, and for a second it was like the years since he’d seen each other were erased. “Adam! For a second I just thought you were another interviewer.”

Adam imagined that kind of life, with reporters throwing themselves at his feet to the point where it was boring. “Nope, just me. I just saw your video and I’m amazed. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great!” Adam could tell how upbeat Gerard sounded. It was a lot different than when they were in school. “You know, I’ve got the record, and I got sober and I’m not falling off the stage any more. It’s just been really good.”

 

“You got sober? That’s amazing!” He’d often been worried by Gerard’s drinking, but since they were kids, he didn’t know what to say about it. “I’m really glad for you.”

“Thanks! I had to, I didn’t want to die.” Adam remembered then how much Gerard had always been fascinated by death. At least, he seemed to not want to go quite yet. “Hey, you should come see us. Where are you now?” 

“I’m in LA,” Adam said. He looked around his shithole apartment. “When will you be here, I can get up the money to go, I think.”

“We might be able to get you comped,” Gerard said. “Are you dating anyone?”

Adam felt a pang at that-his relationship was currently off again. “No. But can I bring a friend?”

“Yeah, of course. Let me ask my tour manager what the date is, I forget all the time.” Adam heard a lot of chatter and noise as Gerard moved around. “Hey, where’s the closest we are to LA? My high school boyfriend is coming, he needs VIP passes!”

Adam felt his thought process screech to a halt. _His high school WHAT?_ Gerard never, ever, referred to him that way at the time. But before he could formulate a response, Gerard was back, asking for his address, saying he could send them before too long. “Okay, two VIP full passes to the Warped Tour in San Diego. You can get there right? That’s where you’re from?” 

“Oh wow!” Adam had never been, but of course he knew what it was. “That’s a whole day, thank you!” He felt some of his confusion ebb away. But he also made a note to talk to Gerard about it when he got a chance. If he got a chance. 

“Yeah, be sure to see some of the other acts, but really, me and Mikey missed you. And I want to introduce you to my band!” There was that happy voice again. It seemed that being famous really suited Gerard. 

Adam thought about his last rejection, then decided to file that away. He couldn’t be jealous right now. “I’d love to meet your band. They seem really cool.” 

“They’re the best,” Gerard said fervently. “Please come see us. It’s been a long time.” 

“Yeah, it has.” Then Gerard begged off, saying he had to eat something before he passed out, and then Adam was alone, with Fuse still on. There was another band on now. He turned the TV off. 

Then he called Terence. “Hey, I just found out my old friends in Jersey are in a famous rock band. Do you want to come with me when I see them live?” Then he grinned at Terence’s disbelieving laughter. When Terence got done, they stated making plans.

…

That was how nearly a month later, Adam and Terence found themselves going to the Warped Tour. “Well, feel kind of out of place here,” Terence said as they saw the multiple stages and tons of teenagers with floppy hair everywhere. 

“I actually feel too old,” Adam said, and Terence laughed. They made it up front, and showed their passes, plus a note from Gerard and Mikey. The guy at the ticket booth stared at it, then pointed. 

“Tour bus is over there, think they’re still around.” 

“Thanks,” Adam said. Him and Terence walked over there. Sure enough, Adam saw Mikey out in front of a bus, with a guy with spiky hair that looked a little bit familiar. Adam said “Mikey, it’s me!” Mikey turned from his conversation with the other guy and smiled. 

“Adam!” Mikey came in for a hug. He was tall now, and his hair looked okay, kind of silly but at the same time it suited him. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Terence,” he said, and Mikey shook Terence’s hand. “He agreed to come with me when I told him you and Gerard were old friends of mine.”

“He never talks much about the three years he was in Jersey,” Terence said. “So I thought I’d check it out. This tour is great, by the way.” Then Terence looked at Mikey’s friend. “Hi.”

“Hi. I’m Pete.” Terence extended a hand, but instead got pulled into a hug. Terence laughed and hugged him back. Adam watched as he recognized the guy now. Pete. Pete Wentz. Huh. 

“Hey,” Mike said. “Gerard has to do interviews right up until our show. So, why don’t you hang out with us until he can get some time? Pete goes onstage in a little while, but before that we’re gonna see some other acts. And what have you been doing?”

“I’d like to,” Adam said. “And what I’ve been doing? Working day jobs and auditioning for musicals. It’s okay, but...” 

“Oh yeah. I worked so many shitty jobs.” Mikey grinned. “Things are nice now.”

“Are you scared it’ll stop?” Adam always wondered about that. Mikey sighed and nodded his head. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have asked.” 

“I’m just insecure, you know that.” Mike looked at him again. “I really missed you. All this stuff happened and I wanted to tell you about it. Gerard did the same thing-he said he wished he had your number.” 

“I’ll give him my number, and my e-mail,” Adam said. “I’ve got a LiveJournal too.” Mikey got a piece of paper and scratched down Adam’s info. “Are you going to remember that?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Mikey said, and they laughed. Adam looked over and it seemed like Pete was really taking to Terence, talking to him and waving his arms around. “Oh cool. Pete likes making new friends.” 

Adam looked at Terence, who seems a bit surprised but was rolling with it. “I thought he was newly famous. But hell, lots of people like Terence I guess.” 

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t like people. Okay, I’m gonna go see some bands from backstage, do you wanna come?” 

“Yeah.” He turned to Terence and Pete. “You two want to come with us?” 

“Sure,” Pete said, putting an arm over Terence’s shoulder. “Who are we seeing?” 

“From First To Last,” Mikey said. Pete dropped his arm and ran up to walk with Mikey. 

Terence looked over at Adam. “I think I just got adopted by a bass player.” Adam tried not to laugh. 

…

“Well,” Adam said to Terence as they watched the band. “I have to say this isn’t my cup of tea.” 

“Agreed.” Terence was with him right then, but he kept getting pulled away by Pete to meet more and more musicians. When they all found out he was a dancer, they seemed to embrace him as one of their own. Meanwhile, Adam seemed to be stuck to Mikey’s side.

Actually, that wasn’t true. Every time someone came over, Mikey did introduce him. But so far only Mikey’s bandmates Ray and Frank seem to have taken to him. Oh, and Joe from Pete’s band, who gave him a big hug. 

“I didn’t know rock musicians were such big huggers now,” Adam said, and Mikey giggled. 

“You’re automatically accepted, because of me and Gerard. Hey, I see Gerard back there, but he’s being interviewed.” Sure enough, there was Gee, hunched over a little, but looking happy, waving his arms while talking. 

“How’s he doing, really?” Adam asked Mikey. 

“Pretty good. He didn’t have time to go to rehab, you know. There was such a big push on the record. So he did it himself, with meetings. And I stopped drinking too. I couldn’t exactly do it in front of him.” 

Adam flashed back to the Way’s basement. He remembered Gerard giving Mikey some sips from his whiskey and Coke when Mikey was around fourteen. The Way brothers always did everything together. “That’s great.” 

Mikey nodded. “Kinda hard dealing with all this sober. And Gerard gets most of it. Okay, Fall Out Boy are playing next, you ready?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Then Mikey took his hand, and led him to another one of the half-dozen stages.

…

“AM I MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR YET?!” 

Adam was singing just as loud as anyone else. Terence was back next to him, dancing to the music. The show was loud, a bit loose and sloppy, but everyone was super pumped by it. Pete was dancing and showing off onstage, Joe was twirling, while Patrick and the drummer (he thought his name was Andy) holding down most of the actual music. But it worked. 

The show was so amazing, Adam almost forgot about Gerard. But then he looked behind him, and there he was, drinking a coffee and looked tired. Adam waved.

It took a minute. Gerard seemed to be staring blankly ahead without seeing him at first. But then he blinked, and took Adam in. “Hey!” Then Adam had an armful of sweaty, stinky Gerard. 

“I didn’t recognize you at first,” Gerard shouted in his ear. It was really loud. “Mikey told me you had black hair now!” Adam laughed and squeezed him harder. 

Gerard kept yelling in his ear. “I can’t really talk to you right now,” he said. “We’re going on after FOB, and I need to get ready. You know, stage makeup. But watch us, then come to the bus. I’ll see you there. Okay?”

Gerard had always seemed pretty static to Adam back in Jersey, but now he was being pulled in a million directions. “Okay,” Adam yelled back. Then Gerard kissed his cheek, and scurried away. 

…

After the Fall Out Boy show, Adam and Terence got a little food and some water. (A roadie for MCR brought it over, asking if either of them minded vegan food. They didn’t.) Then after a while, Ray and Frank came back over. “Hey,” Ray said. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Adam said. He’d only said a few words to Ray, but he seemed like a nice guy. “Is Gerard still getting ready?”

“Yeah, he wears the most makeup so it takes him forever.” Frank had quite a bit on himself. “I don’t know why we bother, we’re gonna sweat it all off.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I don’t wear all that much, if feels weird.” Ray looked at Adam. “Mikey said you were a singer?”

“Mostly theater, I’m not doing too well with it.” Adam didn’t feel ashamed, but he was disappointed. “I started doing some club shows, with rock bands. I think it’s time for something new.” Ray nodded. 

“Well, I might know some guitarists in LA, I can give you some names if you want.” Adam was taken aback by the simple kindness from someone he just met a couple of hours ago. 

“Thank you,” Adam said, and Ray grinned. Just then three tiny fans ran up and started aksing Ray and Frank for autographs. Adam looked around for Terence, but he’d been pulled away again. Adam just stood there, feeling out of place. He was glad to see them, but it was so surreal.

Then, suddenly, road techs came out to change the drums and otherwise get the stage ready, and the rest of MCR, save Gerard, was right be him. Then Gerard was there, in his makeup and stage costume. “Okay,” Gerard said. “Come talk to me after. Love you.” Then Adam was getting a hug, and they all went onstage as the crowd lost their shit. 

What happened next was the most dramatic, insane rock show Adam had ever seen in his life. The band was loud as fuck, the audience was losing it. And Adam was staring at Gerard like he’d never seen him before. 

He’d seen a few clips, and the videos, but he wasn’t the slightest bit prepared for how nuts Gerard got onstage. Everything he did was big, loud, violent and perfect for the songs. Adam had been in musical theater his entire adult life, and he was thinking Gerard was teaching him a few lessons on theatricality.

How had this happened? The Gerard Adam remembered hated crowds and never wanted to leave the house. But now, Gerard was in charge and making it work. He was really throwing himself into his lead singer role, and it was difficult to look away.

Then, a song started that Adam recognized as “You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison”. Before he had a chance to get what was happening, Gerard was dragging him onstage. “You know the lyrics?” He whispered into Adam’s ear.

“Kinda,” he whispered back. He’d been listening to Three Cheers for a whole month now. Then Adam was screaming alone with Gerard. Gerard threw his arms around him and stayed there. They were almost grinding. Gerard still stunk, but Adam was energized by the crowd’s screams, so he kept it up. 

When the song was over, Gerard kissed him, which Adam kind of expected. Then Gerard let go, and pointed at him. “My very pretty friend from high school, Adam!” Adam had to laugh-he hadn’t been pretty back then. But he just waved and left the stage. He watched the rest of the show laughing and shaking his head a little.

See, Adam had read the magazines by now. And Gerard had a tendency to refer to him as ‘kind of like a boyfriend’, or ‘the friend I made out with in high school when we were home alone’, and he didn’t know how he felt about it.

Now he’d been dragged onstage, and he still wasn’t sure how he felt. It was a damn good thing he was out, he figured. He’d have to talk to Gerard about that, if he ever got the chance. Then the set ended, and Gerard hugged him again when he ran backstage. “Come to the bus,” he said. “I need to do some stuff first, but come hang out.” Then he ran off. 

Adam watched him go, and then Ray was by his side. “Hey, come with me,” he said. Adam didn’t have another choice, so he followed Ray to the bus. (Frank was there too, but running around like a maniac. Adam figured he still had stage energy to burn off.)

When they got there, Ray gave him an apologetic look. “There’s no alcohol on the bus,” he said. “But I can get you a Diet Coke if you want.” 

“Yeah, thank you,” Adam said. Ray went and got him one. “You’re really nice, Ray.”

Ray scoffed. “I mean, why not be? Gerard’s been talking about seeing you for weeks. And anyway, I just want you to know he does want to see you. He just needs a little time after he gets off stage.”

“Yeah, Frank said, walking towards them wearing only a pair of short shorts. He’d gotten to the bus first. “He used to drink after the shows, and he doesn’t do that anymore. Before the shows too. Don’t worry about it, he’s gotta look after himself is all.” 

“I’m not, but where did my friend Terence get too?” He checked his Sidekick. “Oh, he’s with Pete and Mikey. Says here he just won a dance contest outside the buses.” 

Ray laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Good for him. Hey, let me know if you need anything, I’ll be back in the studio.” Then he left. 

“He loves that studio man,” Frank said, and he got out a messenger bag and got a book. “Hey, want to borrow one?” Adam looked over and there was a horror novel and a comic. He took the comic. “Cool.” Then Frank settled down and started reading. 

Adam drank two Diet Cokes and used the bathroom before Gerard got there. His face was scrubbed clean, and he was wearing a skeleton pajama onesie. “Hey,” Adam said, grinning. Adam sat next to him and cuddled close. Adam saw Frank head towards the back. “Are you tired?” 

“Yeah,” Gerard said. “But I feel good. It’s really great to see you again. I missed you after you left. And then we lost touch. I was thinking of looking for you when you called Mikey.” 

“Yeah, I’m amazed the number worked. I would’ve thought Mikey would’ve gotten a new one to help keep his privacy.”

“You forget how forgetful Mikey is,” Gerard said. “We’re gonna have to get him an assistant.” 

“Wow,” Adam said. “You two have really hit the big time. My last musical paycheck was around $2,000 for six weeks.” 

“Ouch,” Gerard said, and he looked honestly offended on Adam’s behalf. “You’re such a better singer than me. Like, onstage right now? You almost drowned me out. You were great. I’ve actually tried to learn from what I remember of your voice in school. But I can’t sing that high.” 

Adam nodded. “Gee,” he said then. “I feel like I need to talk to you. About some of the stuff you said about me in interviews.” Gerard looked down. He seemed to know what Adam had in mind.

“I know you never named me,” he said. “But it just felt...I wish you had talked to me about it. And today onstage, you did name me, and I’m out, but not all the way. I still have to get jobs, and you’ll be amazed how closeted musical theater is in LA.” 

Gerard sat there, silent. “And you told your tour manager I was your high school boyfriend, and we know...that’s not true.” Adam remembered the fights, about how Gerard could suck his dick during drunken sleepovers, then go find a girl the next night. “I know you might get mad, but I have to ask. Are you telling interviewers this for your image?”

Gerard sat there, not looking at him. “Well, I might be a little,” he said, and Adam held his breath. “Because I want to be out there, and outrageous and let gay fans know they’re okay, they can like us. That’s like, really important to me. But if you think I’m exploiting you, I’ll stop. It might be too late though. And...I didn’t know what I was in high school. I don’t know what I am now.” 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Gerard nodded, wiping his eyes. “Are you bisexual?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I’m still trying to figure out who I am sober. I think I am, but it’s weird. I’m not even sure if I’m a boy, always.” Adam moved his hand to Gerard’s, laying it on top of his. Gerard tangled their fingers together. “I won’t blame you for being mad at me.”

“I just think...it was careless,” Adam said. He didn’t want Gerard to be hurt. “But it doesn’t matter. I still love you, you’re my friend.” Gerard leaned in closer, until his head was on Adam’s shoulder. “I hope you stay in touch with me and...ugh, your hair smells bad.”

“Fuck you!” Gerard burst into giggles. But he pulled away. “I guess I was wishful thinking, when I said some of that stuff. Like, you should have been my boyfriend. I shouldn’t have pushed you aside whenever I wanted to date a girl. I messed everything up. And then you left.”

“Had to get back to California, that’s all,” Adam said. “I admit I was tired of the drama, and I wanted to go somewhere where I could have a boyfriend that would go out with me.” Gerard’s face fell when he said that. “We both should have treated each other better. There’s blame everywhere.” 

“I guess, most of it is on me.” Just then a roadie came into the bus. 

“Okay, leaving in thirty minutes, if you’re not going to Long Beach, this is your warning.” Adam looked over at Gerard. He sighed. 

“I never have enough time anymore,” he said. “I think you better message your friend. It was really great to see you again. And thanks for telling me how you feel.” 

“Of course,” They stood up, and Gerard hugged him hard. “I do love you,” he said. “You were my best friend when things were tough. Mikey too. I need to say goodbye to him, is he with Pete?”

“He’s always with Pete,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes. Adam sent off a quick message on is Sidekick to Terence, and then hugged Gerard again. “It’s gonna be hard for me to keep in touch,” Gerard said. “But just know that I think of you a lot.” 

“Okay,” Adam said. He got a message from Terence telling him where he was. Then he leaned in and gave Gerard a peck on the lips. Gerard kissed him back, a bit longer, then Adam pulled away.

“Wait,” Gerard said. Adam expected another kiss, but instead Gerard said “Look, if you want to make a demo, I might be able to help pay for the studio. Just let me know. I might not be able to get in touch with you all the time, but if you ask me I can find the money.”

“Wow,” Adam said. “I’ll...I think about it. I’m not sure what direction I want to go in yet, now But I’ll let you know if I take you up on it.” Gerard nodded, and then gave Adam another Diet Coke for the road. This really reminded Adam of the old Gerard. Back in Jersey, either the Way brothers or their mother would always send him home with a little treat. “Goodbye, Gee.” 

“Put your stuff in my Sidekick.” Adam did so. “Okay. Go get your friend. Bye.” Adam left then, yelling a goodbye to the other members of the band. He got a whoop in return from Frank. Then he was out of the bus, following Terence’s directions to the Fall Out Boy bus. 

When he got there, Terence was sitting on the pavement, talking to Pete like they were best friends. Adam crouched down with them, and put a hand on Terence’s shoulder. “Time for the buses to run, I heard,” he said. “I guess we have to go.” 

“I guess.” Terence got up and stretched. “Thanks,” he said to Pete. “I had a great time. I was great to meet you.” 

“Message me,” Pete said. “You’re fun to be around, let me know how you’re doing.” Then Pete got up and gave them both hugs. “Let me find Mikey.” Pete disappeared for a bit, and Adam hugged Terence. 

“That went pretty well, I think,” he said. 

“You talked to him?” Terence said. Adam had told him about some of the stuff that went on between them as kids. 

“Yeah. I think he understands, or he’s trying to at least.” Gerard might not ever truly get it, but he would try. “He said he was sorry, that he didn’t know what he was back then.” Adam didn’t add ‘or now’. That was his business. 

“That’s good-hey,” Terence stopped, and elbowed Adam. Half-hidden in the shadows, was Pete and a lanky form that was undeniably Mikey. They were holding hands. “Oh, then. Pete left that out when he was talking about his identity issues.” 

Adam watched Mikey. Again, he remembered the Way’s house, and how he told Mikey that he was gay (Mikey had asked). Mikey had said that he mostly liked girls, but he was kind of curious. Then Mikey said “But I don’t mean you, sorry.” Adam hadn’t been offended. He was sure Mikey had known about him and his brother.

“What identity issues?” Adam wasn’t sure what Terence meant, if not sexuality. But then Mikey was there, and Adam was hugging him hard. “Mikey, hey. Keep in touch with me if you can. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Mikey said. “You were a good friend to us. Okay, we gotta go. See you.” 

“Don’t lose my contacts,” he said. “Did you put them in your Sidekick?” Mikey nodded, and wiped his eyes. “Okay. Have a good show tomorrow. Love you.”  
“Love you too,” Mikey said. Pete was standing next to him, and took Mikey’s hand again, trying to soothe him. Adam left then, and turned around to see Mikey waving. Adam brushed his eyes. 

Terence walked with him, looking for Adam’s junk car. “Pete asked me some questions about being black. He can tell that he’s passing, and he’s not sure what to do about it. I have no idea why he asked me about it-I had just met him. I asked him if he wanted to stop straightening his hair, and he said he just likes it this way. So I didn’t have a lot of advice.” 

“Huh.” Adam didn’t know what to think of that either. “But he’s not lying?”

“Nope. More like people see what they want to see. And maybe his record company is trying some shit. Dunno.” Adam saw his car then, and they walked to it in silence.

When they got there, Adam looked at himself in the mirror. He had worn lots of sunscreen, but was still lightly red. “Fuck.” He started his car, it took a couple of tries. “I can’t believe that Gerard and Mikey got this big,” he said. “I didn’t think they’d ever get out of Jersey. Mikey especially.”

“Do you think Mikey thinks he’s in his brother’s shadow?” Adam started the slow process of getting the hell out of the parking lot. 

“No. He’s been Gerard’s biggest fan his entire life. But being in the band might get him some attention of his own. It’ll be good for him, probably.” Adam knew privately that Mikey could be fragile-he’d seen the crying and meltdowns he did as a young teen. But the Mikey he saw today seemed happy. 

They got out of the parking lot and Adam looked over at Terence. “What about you? You got adopted by half the tour!” 

Terence laughed. “I know! That’s the most comfortable I’ve ever been at a rock show. Pete introduced me to everyone he could. I’ve never had so many strangers hug me. I even got some contacts out of it. Didn’t expect that.” 

Adam watched the road. “Gerard and Ray both offered to help me. I thought that was amazing, especially Ray. I’m not sure if I’ll take them up on it, though.”

“You should get a little help from Gerard,” Terence said. “He’s been using your relationship with him for interview points. He owes you.” Adam opened his mouth to say something, and Terence cut him off with a hand gesture. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. He was young and confused then, but talking about it in the press is something else. He should help.”

“I...yeah. I’ll ask him, if I ever get to talk to him again.” Adam had seen the hysteria that My Chem was causing, and it was truly something else. “Do you think he’ll actually do it?” 

“He might. Make sure to talk about it to Mikey, though. I think he still considers you an extra brother or something. He might make damn sure Gerard follows through.” Adam nodded, and they drove in silence for a while. Then Terence said, “Lord. I’m going to have to buy so many rock CD’s now. So many.” 

“Yep,” Adam said. “Me too.” They laughed for a while, then Terence found a dance radio station. They listened to it all the way home.

…

After that, things sort of went back to normal for Adam. He got more followers on social media, as some people recognized him as “Adam from Warped Tour”. He threw himself into more auditions, and things like the Zodiac Show. He felt himself embracing the theatrical and strange more.

What he didn’t get, was a lot of time talking to the Ways. He got Donna’s number from them, and she called him every couple of weeks. Gerard sent him some money to help with bills and to line up a demo. Mikey would call when something major happened or on his birthday.

But as far as talking to Gerard, it didn’t happen very much. 

He did get a call after the money was sent. And he got another call while they were recording in LA. He tried to go see them, but Mikey had medical problems, and Gerard was too distracted and stressed by everything to want company. 

Adam understood, especially when he found out what Mikey was being treated for. So he hung back. He wound up calling Mikey’s girlfriend to get updates, and he just decided to leave Gerard alone.

He did spend the money on a demo. It went nowhere. He still did musical theater, and he got a job in Wicked, but it was just background. He had to do something, and it had to be without help.

He looked at his options, and then made a decision. 

…

After he got through Hollywood Week on Idol, he got a text. **Good idea! Let them have it!** Adam grinned-it was the first time he’d heard from Gerard in a year and a half. Then **Should I keep quiet?**

 **Please,** Adam sent. **I want to do this one on my own.**

 **Got it** Gerard sent back. Then a few minutes later **Hey. Proud of you.** popped up. 

**Thanks** Adam smiled. Gerard might be busy, but he hadn’t forgotten him. 

…

Somehow, Adam knowing the Way brothers went under the radar. There were plenty of rumors from ontd, and other social media. Some people who actually saw the show that Adam got felt up onstage at swore it was him. But nobody could prove anything. Somehow, all the bands who were at Warped years ago kept their mouths shut too. There must have been a secret group chat.

But soon he was so busy he couldn’t worry about what was being said about him. He just kept going, riding the show as he got bigger and bigger. And when it was over, he hadn’t won, but it didn’t matter. His record deal was a lock. Rolling Stone wanted him on the cover. It had worked out, amazingly.

And a couple of days after the show was over, he scrolled through his Twitter and found a Tweet from Mikey.

“Hey, does anyone know if Gerard’s stunt double won American Idol?” 

Adam laughed for five minutes. Then he sent a thank you message.

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up being a love letter to emo. Also, the Tweet quoted at the end is real.


End file.
